Luan's Pie
by Exotos135
Summary: Luan bakes a pie.


It was a normal day at the Loud House, not that quiet nor that loud either, and amongst the house, the prankster known as Luan Loud was currently baking a pie.

Luan Loud. Baking a pie.

Clearly, someone was going to get pranked.

Now normally, the only reason Luan Loud would ever make pies would be to throw them at people's face. She was a comedian, it's what she did. But today was unlike any other day. Today was a very special day indeed.

It was the anniversary of Lincoln's first laugh.

You see, entertainment and happiness are among the most valuable qualities Luan likes in people, and what better representation of that than laughter? Now, she had done stuff like this for her other siblings before-though Lola's case was a bit forced upon her, hint hint-but Lincoln never once asked her to celebrate his first laugh's anniversary, mostly because he found it rather... weird.

So of course, she just had to celebrate it today.

 ***DING!***

The pie was finished. The comedian took it out of the oven, put it on the table and allowed it to rest as she sighed in relief, knowing that this part was done.

Well, the easy part, to be exact...

Now, she had to go all across the house and dodge her sister' attempts at destroying the pie, 'cause even if she baked the pies for their anniversaries too, she still had a _really_ bad habit of throwing pies at their faces every other day, making them justifiably paranoid. So, she took out a list of the sisters she'd have to deal with.

"Okay, so first I should come up with-"

"Good morning, older blood sibling,"

Luan turned around and saw it was none other than the smartest Loud around, her second youngest sister:

"-Lisa."

"It is I, indeed, and I require your pie for a baking experiment," Lisa went closer to Luan, and continued to talk even as Luan lifted the pie out of her reach. "You see, I want to bake a cake, but I'm afraid I don't know. That said, since pie and cake are both snacks, I'm pretty sure your pie will work as a base-"

And then Luan handed Lisa some baking soda, sugar, butter and eggs. "Here you go, that should be enough," she sternly said.

"You actually knew what I needed?!" Lisa asked, genuinely dumbfounded.

Luan gave the little genius a deadpan look. "Lisa, this is baking, not rocket science."

And then she went forward to the living room, where she was met by a tag team of Lynn and Lana. "Hey, Luan, wanna play this new game Lana and I invented?" Lynn asked.

And Lana added with a grin worthy of Lola, "We like to call it..."

The duo took out a pair of mud balls and threw them at Luan as they shouted, "Mudball!"

However, the prankster quickly dodged the mud balls-while making sure that nothing hit the pie itself. She continued to dodge as she went straight for the staircase, wherein Lola went down the stairs in her car. However, Luan threw the pie in the air, simply tackled the car and then made it fly straight for Lynn and Lana as she effortlessly caught the pie.

 ***CRASH!***

Luan smiled smugly while looking at the resulting mess of Lana, Lola, Lynn and Lola's destroyed car, followed by a surprised-almost afraid-Lisa coming into the scene.

"That was a nice try, you _floor_ , but I'm afraid I just wiped the _four_ with you!" Luan said with a chuckle as she went upstairs. "Get it?"

The younger sister made a half-hearted attempt at laughing as Luan reached second floor. "And those are my younger sisters done," Luan said in relief.

"You forgot about me," Lucy remarked.

Luan shrieked and threw the pie in the air, right before she caught it and gave Lucy an angry look. "Oh come on, you should have seen this coming," the emo said with a shrug.

"Okay, _now_ I'm done with my younger sisters!" Luan proclaimed.

"But you still have to go through your older sisters!"

Luan turned around and saw Luna standing at the other end of the hallway, with a pair of large speakers behind her. "Get ready to get your socks rocked off!" Luna exclaimed as she got ready to play a tune. "Get it?"

 _"That's my line!"_ Luan thought in disbelief.

But the prankster put on a determined glare as she ran forward to Lincoln's bedroom. Luna then shred her guitar while Luan was halfway there... and nothing happened. Then she turned around and saw her speakers weren't even connected.

"Of all the bloody mistakes I could've done, did it have to be the most basic of them all?" Luna muttered as she connected the speakers.

And then, she shred her guitar, but by then it was too late: Luan entered Lincoln's bedroom and closed the door before the massive sound waves struck. Somehow the door was able to block them effectively.

"Luan?"

The prankster turned around and saw Lincoln was giving her a raised eyebrow. Seeing she had reached her destination, Luan closed the door and went closer to her brother.

"Happy first laugh anniversary!" she exclaimed as she handed Lincoln the pie.

Lincoln, however, was left dumbfounded. "I think you're supposed to throw this at my face, Luan."

The comedian chuckled and sat next to Lincoln, who moved to the side a little, expecting her to prank him at any moment.

"Listen, Lincoln, today is the same day where you laughed for the very first time. Your first laugh, just like the laughter of my other sisters, was such a delightful music to my ears. And of course, who am I to let such a delightful laugh be forgotten?" Luan explained, wrapping her arm around Lincoln's shoulder. "So, the pie is for that, to celebrate your first laugh."

Lincoln took another look at the pie, this time with a flattered smile. "Now, you can either eat it or throw it at my face for a quick laugh," Luna explained further, catching her brother's attention. "As long as it makes you feel better, it's okay."

Glancing between the pie and Luan, Lincoln soon got another idea. "How about we share it?"

Luan looked shocked for a moment before giving Lincoln a flattered smile and answering, "Sure, but keep some so you can throw it at my face."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lincoln replied.

A couple laughs later, the duo ate part of the pie together, giving Lincoln a very happy anniversary.

...

"Wait a minute, I just realized something," Luan blurted. "I faced almost all of our sisters except for Lori and Leni. What do you think happened to them?"

Lincoln scratched his chin as he got an idea.

 _Lori and Leni's bedroom..._

The duo were too busy eating a pie to really focus on the Luan issue. And then they noticed the readers.

"Hey, what did you expect?" Lori asked with a shrug.

"Would you like some?" Leni inquired, extending a piece of pie at the screen.

Lori was not amused.


End file.
